narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Preparation for the Big Fight! Ryun and Echo Uchiha's Training!
Echo and Ryun; The Training Begins It was sunset in the Land of Mountains. Ryun Uchiha was walking down a trail to an enormous mountain forest where he planned to meet Echo Uchiha, for training. A pair of green eyes that emobodied darkness shrone through the shadows, almost appearing as if they were burning right through them. There was only one person it could be, Echo. "So, I hear that the Hyuga has been looking for a battle, one against Hikaru, you and me." Echo shook his head. "What a fool, oh well, nothing to do but prepare." He ran his hand and fingers through his hair in his signature fashion and sighed. "As you know, we've both recently achieved Shukai, meaning that we hve unlocked a lot less of our power than him, yet clearly remain in the same league, if not better outright." "True," Ryun began, "But he has too many jutsu and not enough strategy. He relies to much on Ragnarök and his self-proclaimed god status. We have plenty of knowledge on him. He is training right now, but he'll probably only learn some new transformation." Ryun pointed to the forest behind them. "We'll train there." Echo nodded. "Alright, I'll let you choose our first type of session, but after that I have something special in mind." "Go ahead and tell me." Ryun said looking at Echo with interest. Echo hesitated, then answered "Okay, this may sound a little redundant but, I suggest we work on chakra manipulation. In the sense of channeling our chakra through other objects and such. Quite like the same manner that the more skilled Hyuga's do. As you know, we all have different chakra affinities, each with different abilities and attributes. If we can transfer them through touch or strikes, we can severly injure an opponent, especially one as fond as close combat as Seireitou." "Sound great." Ryun replied. They walked over to a small clearing. "Okay, you had the idea. So I'll let you explain what you want us to do." First Exercise: Chakra Control "Sure," Echo scanned the area. "This will do." He held his hand out flatly and moved across it with his other finger, using his authority as the White Tiger to literally smith with chakra. Instantaniously an inpenetrable cable of sharp wire produced in his hand. He guided it with his will(Just as one would guide chakra to stand on sideways or liquid surfaces) around several trees and wove with it continuously until a massive sequence of intertwining web formed. "Now then, we will work on channeling our chakra through the wire until it completely reaches the other side. You first, remember to use your Snake chakra to give it deadlier properties." Echo held two fingers up as a Shadow clone appeared on the other end of the wire, ready to be the recipient of Ryun's attack. "Try it out." Ryun transformed into Snake Mode and began channeling his chakra through the wire and attempted to guide it to Echo's Shadow Clone. Ryun found that channeling it was harder than expected and the chakra began to diminish without proper focus. But Ryun strained himself until it finally reached the Shadow Clone, and even though it wasn't a perfect go it still reached and mutilated the clone in less than about three seconds. "Excellent, and the more we practice, the more natural it will begin to feel, and the quicker you can perform it." "Guess I should go now." He grabbed the wire and created another clone. the wire began to surge with energy, but Echo calmed down, attempting to make the attack as stealthy as possible. Concentrating, he channelled his dark energies down the cable. He also began to lose control but steadied it, also demolishing the clone. "Even though we did it once, it still needs work, the faster and more powerful we can perform will greatly increase its abilities." The two practiced for hours nonstop until they could channel their chakra without it being detected, being able to move it at instantanious speeds. They even mastered this to the point where they could guide their chakra while holding conversations with each other. But, it wasn't over yet. "We're not quite finished yet, we need to be able to administer it through touch. Do you have any type of clones that don't extinguish after one blow? Like a more realistic kind?" Ryun did a hand seal, "Rokudou KageBunshin!" Ryun yelled creating a clone of both Echo and himself. "These should do" "Good, I'll try first this time." Echo stepped forward and focused his chakra into his fingertips and vanished in a whim of speed, reaapearing behind the clone and touching it in the back of the neck. The clone began to seizure up as Echo's chakra corrupted his won network and began to demolish him form within. Echo spoke while demonstrating. "Okay, so just like the wire, we can guide our chakra through his bodily cords, veins and chakra network alike, this makes a simple touch as effective as disabling an entire limb." Echo guided the chakra through the clones arm and released it, causing the arm itself to implode. "It's not easy, to be honest that was the first time I have attempted that technqiue. Now, you go." Ryun nodded. He also vanished and reappeared behind his clone and tapped it on the spine. It was much harder than Ryun thought but eventually he forced his chakra through and the clone began to shake violently. Ryun's Sharingan then morphed into the Kagirinaigan so that he could see tenketsu (chakra points) and find the places where it would be easier to force his chakra through. When he did so the clone completely collapsed in pain. Hours passed and soon Ryun and Echo could use the technique by just tapping their clone. Ryun was surprised how much the chakra manipulation was working. Not only had they developed a deadly technique, but they now had alot more control over their chakra. "Excellent, let's take a break." Spoke a content Echo. Break Time Ryun and Echo sat sipping some sake. Ryun looked up at Echo several times, then asked, "So Echo, what is your family like?" For a brief moment Echo gained a more serious look and bluntly spoke. "They're all dead, well, maybe I have a few cousins, but they all probably hate me anyways. My own uncle, Sunka, died at my hands. He cursed me for being the cause of my mother's death and attempted to kil me, so I was forced to defend myself." He looked down. "The only members of my family that I can truly respect are also dead, my mother and a grandfather. But both died before I could truly get to know them. My mother was actually a witch, and my grandfather was even a Yamakage, and was supposed to be a truly great ninja." At this Ryun stared, "Wha..What was your grandfather's name?" Ryun asked stuttering. "I believe it was Luke, Luke Uchiha." Said Echo, a bit confused at Ryun's expression. Ryun fell over, "MY SON IS YOUR GRANDFATHER!!!? YOUR MY GREAT GRANDSON????!!!" Ryun yelled, nearly passing out. Echo slowly backed away, trying to keep a straight face so that the apparently crazed Ryun wouldn't snap. "Sure thing, buddy, anything that makes you feel good." Then he thought about the young ninja he met during their battle against The Watchers, Ryun's son Luke! "What?! It can't be...Can it?"" Ryun was basically having a seizure, "I can't believe that your MY descendant! Wow, Luke becomes the Yamakage and...just WOW!" Ryun babbled. Echo was comically trying to spit out the dirt that went into his mouth when his jaw hit the ground. "B-But..He's younger than me...?" "Ya but your in our time now bud! You haven't even been born yet!" Ryun started laughing now and then paused for a moment, "To think. My legacy is this cool." Ryun thought. Normally Echo would evaluate the situation and be calm with it, but in this particular coincidence he was speechless. Ah man, he knows I'm a homicidal Rogue ninja! Can he put me in time out?! Echo shook his head and regained composure. "I guess this is family business now." Ryun smiled, "Yes sir Echo." Family Business "Alright then, that's good to know, because no one can stop the power of the Uchiha Clan_II." Ryun grinned, "Man. I'm really starting to like you. I see a promising future ahead for you." Ryun said. Most people don't. Echo smirked. "Perhaps, but you need to know that I'm not just engaging Seireitou to prove he isn't as powerful as he thinks. I'm doing it to avenge Hikaru. Whether Hikaru himself believes it, he didn't have to die. If Seireitou hadn't been so stubborn in the first place his sacrifice would not have been neccessary." He narrowed his eyes at the thought of the battle. "That's why I understand if you want to back out now, because I'm not showing him any mercy like last time." "I know. Echo, we will avenge Hikaru. But we have to finish our training first...son" Ryun said. "Of course, what next?" Ryun thought for a moment, "Lets invent a couple of jutsu. One for each of us, then a combination jutsu for us to use as a team." Ryun explained. "Sounds good. You seem to specialize mostly in Lightning based jutsus, and I in illusions or torture based jutsus." Inventing a New Jutsu "Well, lightning makes for a good torture jutsu." Ryun began, "Let's brainstorm a bit." "Okay, so as you know, lightning can be focused into a single powerful attack, such as the Chidori or Raikiri, but considering your variations of them I guess you already know that. Lightning can also be scattered to deal minor damage and cause a paralyzation effect on the recipient." "True, and there is the fact that lightning can sharpen objects like swords or kunai." Ryun said adding to Echo's thought. Then an idea clicked, "Ok, we know that you have an affinity for fire but, have you tested yourself for a second element?" Ryun asked. "As a matter of fact, no, I haven't. I had never really thought about, I usually just stuck to my Demon Sharingan techniques, but I guess I still have another element." Echo smirked. Ryun smirked as well and pulled out a few slips of paper and handed one to Echo. "Now when you focus your chakra into this it will burn for fire, get wet for water, turn to dust for earth, split in two for wind, and crumble for lightning. Supress your fire chakra and force whatever is left into the paper." Ryun explained. "Simple enough." Echo sighed, putting his hand on the paper and surpressing his chakra. The paper split right down the middle, "Wind, Ryun said. "An excellent element to torture, that's your style. Now lets create you a new jutsu using it." Ryun said. Echo's New Jutsu "So as far as I know, Wind is an element that is used for cutting purposes." Echo said. Ryun nodded, "Correct. Most wind jutsu are used for cutting, however, the wind element can also be used to further the chakra training we did earlier. We'll start off by making a basic jutsu, from which, you can develop variations later on. That sounds confusing so here, allow me to demonstrate." Ryun did the hand seals; Ox, Rabbit, Monkey and then held out his hand. His hand became charged with electricity. "This is my primary lightning jutsu, Raitama or Lightning Sphere. It is my version of Chidori." Ryun focused the chakra alot more and the Raitama became more structured. "This is Raikireme, my version of Raikiri. Raitama is the base jutsu for most of my lightning-moves." Ryun explained. "See while I have fire as a primary element. I only use it as support and back-up moves. As to my Mangekyo Sharingan, it's jutsus are very special and therefore I do not use them that often. That's what you need to do. Begin using your wind chakra as your primary jutsu, fire as your back up and your Demon Sharingan as your last resort." Ryun continued. "But first you need to learn to control that wind chakra. Make as many Shadow Clones as you can right now." Ryun finished. Echo held two fingers up. "This should be enough." He spoke as twenty Shadow Clones appeared. Ryun nodded and handed each Echo a leaf, "Now, try to cut this leaf in two with just your wind chakra. You will find it isn't so simple." Ryun said. Echo ignored him in a stubborn fashion and grabbed the leaf, but when he held it proud and attempted to split it, nothing but a comical poof appeared. Echo rolled his eyes. "I guess this is a bit more difficult than I perceived." Echo continued to concentrate for about an hour or two and after about one-hundred failed, poof-spawning tries, he was successful in bisecting the leaf. "Finally, Wind is definately different than Fire." Category:Fanon Story